Broken Glass Songfic Quartet
by Ninamazing
Summary: You are getting very sleeeeeeepy...but you still have time to read this fiiiiiiic....*wink* Kidding. I can't *really* hypnotize.... anyways, this is a series of four songfics, beginning with "Walking on Broken Glass." Enjoy!!
1. Walking on Broken Glass

**Author's Note: To be taken seriously. I worked hard on this story, and cried as I wrote it...agh I scare even myself sometimes. Elaina, Fido wouldn't let me review twice to say this, but thanks for realizing I already used 'Shadow.' You could try...umm...well, maybe this will give you inspiration. ;) Please review so that I can find out what you think...it takes two seconds, literally, just please. I really want to find out if this is good or if it sucks to high heaven. I love you ALL for reading this...thank you very much and enjoy, hopefully.******

**Oh, SHOOT! I forgot before...'Walking on Broken Glass' is by Annie Lennox. Sorries!! And get her CD 'Diva,' it's soooooo good!!******

* * *

_You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew_   
_But I don't care for sugar honey if I can't have you_   
_Since you've abandoned me_   
_My whole life has crashed_   
_Won't you pick the pieces up_   
_'Cause it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass_

Ginny looked across the Gryffindor table at Harry, framed between Cho and Ron, across from Hermione, with Fred and George on either side. So lucky. So popular. So happy. So wonderful; and she slapped herself mentally. She'd promised herself that she would never love him again, not after he hurt her. So why did it still feel like she was a target at an archery range and her heart was the bulls-eye?   
Of course she always had known, deep down, that Harry didn't feel the same way she felt about her, but she'd always thought he'd just try to...well, it was over now. It was over and she was never going to love him again. She buried her feelings deep, deep, deep, as deep as they would go, and tried to ignore the tears pouring out of her eyes, bending over into her breakfast, falling down, down, down, down back into the depths of her heart and snatching her love and bringing it to light, like she'd done with Harry. Reliving the whole humiliating experience, something out of a night terror... 

_Walking on walking on broken glass..._

"H-hey, Harry..."   
"Hi, Ginny."   
"Um...Harry, I...I have to -"   
"Ginny, I have to get to Astronomy. Tell Ron to tell me later, please." 

_The sun's still shining in the big blue sky_   
_But it don't mean nothing to me_   
_Oh let the rain come down_   
_Let the wind blow through me_   
_I'm living in an empty room_   
_With all the windows smashed_   
_And I've got so little left to lose_   
_That is feels just like I'm walking on broken glass_

Ginny was finally able to fight it back from her face, and dried her eyes in the girls' bathroom. But she couldn't even manage a weak smile, even a shadow of a smile. Harry, without knowing it, had killed her heart. She let the tears run down her face this time, not caring...the tears felt like blood...the blood that she felt was coming out of her heart like rain...rain...rain was like tears...tears again.   
Her head was spinning, her thoughts were in circles. She couldn't see; her tears were blinding her like her love for Harry was blinding her, and now, he had taken that away too, made a stupid little little-girl crush out of it, and now she had nothing. That last theft of her heart, her mind, her soul, had been too much to bear...it cast a dark curtain over life, and she couldn't see anything inside but a hint of light, others enjoying their fun. Though the curtain she could see the outlines of Harry, Ron, Cho, Hermione... 

_Walking on walking on broken glass_

"No, Harry. I've got to get it out now. I -"   
"Please hurry, Ginny..."   
"I love you."   
"Ginny, I can't...that's not true, okay? Please just...just stop following me, please. Please. I can't - you'll get over - I just - I just have to get to Astronomy." 

_And if you're trying to cut me down_   
_You know that I might bleed_   
_'Cause if you're trying to cut me down_   
_I know that you'll succeed_   
_And if you want to hurt me_   
_There's nothing left to fear_   
_'Cause if you want to hurt me_   
_You're doing really well my dear_

Ginny couldn't help but wonder if he meant to do it. Astronomy. Astronomy was so much more important than her. Astronomy, Astronomy, Astronomy...the word screamed shrilly in her skull and she had to slide down slowly onto the bathroom floor, clutching her head, clutching her stomach, her heart, her mind, her soul...but she couldn't find anything to clutch. 

_Now everyone of us was made to suffer_   
_Everyone of us was made to weep_   
_But we've been hurting one another_   
_And now the pain has cut too deep..._   
_So take me from the wreckage_   
_Save me from the blast_   
_Lift me up and take me back_   
_Don't let me keep on walking..._   
_Walking on broken glass_

Ginny was shrieking for Harry to save her, yelling, calling, pleading, but then she knew...he couldn't save her. Never. He didn't want to. He didn't even like her. He was the one who tortured her like this, not knowing, not thinking...she was beyond asking why. She was beyond anything. She was beyond herself, beyond Harry, beyond life...she rolled over on her side on the bathroom floor, crying without knowing, not hearing anything but her racked sobs as she kept replaying the scene in her head, over and over and over and over and over.... 

_Walking on walking on broken glass_

"Harry..."   
"I'm sorry, Ginny, I'll see you at lunchtime..."   
"Harry, wait! You don't understand..." 

Ginny rolled over again, and as she did she felt a sharp knife on the floor pierce into her heart. Its blade was shaped like lightning... 


	2. Why

**Author's Note: Okay, you are free to like or dislike, but please review. ;) I don't know where the idea for this came from...well I sort of do...but anyway, just read the thing!! HUGE thanks to Honoria, Dina, Meagan, Laura, and Meritre for all your *wonderful* support on my fics. ;) Oh, and 'Why' is by Annie Lennox. Her songs *really* make good fics!! ;)******

* * *

_How many times do I have to try to tell you_   
_That I'm sorry for the things I've done_   
_But when I start to tell you_   
_That's when you have to tell me_   
_Hey...this kind of trouble's only just begun_   
_I tell myself too many times_   
_Why don't you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut_   
_That's why it hurts so bad to hear the words_   
_That keep on falling from your mouth_   
_Falling from your mouth_   
_Falling from your mouth_   
_Tell me..._   
_Why_   
_Why___

Ginny let the tears flow, listening to herself, wondering when it would stop, wondering if she'd lived her life for this moment on the bathroom floor with a deadly dagger in her heart. She sobbed, sobbed, sobbed, asking the world to lift her up, asking Harry to at least understand, asking Fred and George to stop turning it into a joke, asking herself to stop being this way.   
Being what way? Was it wrong to love someone? Was it wrong for her to love Harry and "annoy" him like that? And Ginny realized what he must think...and she swore never to love again.   
She swore on her life, pitiful as it was, swore never to love anyone, never to make a fool out of herself in front of him and watch him tear her apart without even knowing it. Her love could never be broken, but now she was twisting it morosely into hate, fear, anger. She swore never to talk kindly, never tell anyone of her feelings, never let it out again. Never show anybody how she really was, so she could never be rejected again.

_I may be mad_   
_I may be blind_   
_I may be viciously unkind_   
_But I can still read what you're thinking_   
_And I've heard it said too many times_   
_That you'd be better off_   
_Besides..._   
_Why can't you see this boat is sinking_   
_(This boat is sinking this boat is sinking)_   
_Let's go down to the water's edge_   
_We can cast away those doubts_   
_Some things are better left unsaid_   
_But they still turn me inside out_   
_Turning inside out turning inside out_   
_Tell me..._   
_Why_   
_Tell me..._   
_Why___

Ginny forced herself to sit up, look in the mirror. There she was, the stringy red hair that never looked right, the red, puffy eyes, so used to crying now, the tiny nose, the awkward mouth, the mouth that told Harry....   
She steeled herself, clenching her teeth, determined to never love him. The hate and anger welled up inside of her, and she promised herself again to never tell anybody anything...not even Mummy, not even her friends, not even her brothers. She told herself that Harry was a jerk, over and over, she wasn't going to let him destroy her...she wasn't going to let anyone do this to her...she felt like she was spinning out into space, and her mind spun, and her eyes spun, and she dropped again to the floor like all her joints had been cut in one split second.   
She let herself listen to her heart again...Harry didn't mean to hurt her...Harry would love her soon enough...Harry was so good...and dashed her dreams apart in rage again. That's what they were, they were dreams. Only dreams. Dreams, dreams, dreams, unreachable dreams that would never come true. Harry would let her rot in here...

_This is the book I never read_   
_These are the words I never said_   
_This is the path I'll never tread_   
_These are the dreams I'll dream instead_   
_This is the joy that's seldom spread_   
_These are the tears..._   
_The tears we shed_   
_This is the fear_   
_This is the dread_   
_These are the contents of my head_   
_And these are the years that we have spent_   
_And this is what they represent_   
_And this is how I feel_   
_Do you know how I feel?_   
_'Cause I don't think you know how I feel_   
_I don't think you know what I feel_   
_I don't think you know what I feel_   
_You don't know what I feel___

Ginny stared miserably at the floor. He didn't know, he didn't have any idea that she was sitting in here crying her heart out, he didn't have the slightest idea how she felt...   
Harry didn't know how she felt...but she could tell him.   
Ginny suddenly felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, a twinge of joy...she suddenly remembered what it was like to be happy...she had a family...she had friends...she had people all around her who loved her...they could only understand if she told them. Harry didn't understand...but she had to tell him. She took a deep breath. She shuddered, and the tears welled up again, but she wiped them off.   
She took gigantic, shuddering breaths, and she knew who she was again. She was Ginny Angelica Weasley, and nobody could stop her.   
She loved Harry.   
She loved life.   
She loved herself. She remembered that now, and she knew she loved herself. She loved who she had been, she loved who she had become, she loved who she was becoming.   
Harry didn't know how she felt...but she could tell him. She could tell him. She could tell him, in a strong voice, that she needed to talk to him. She could tell him how she felt, how she'd felt all these years, she could tell him from her heart, she could tell him like she'd never told anybody, not in the girlish way she'd told people before. And something unknown told her that it would work out wonderfully.


	3. Cold

**Author's Note: Hey all, this is the next part in my Harry/Ginny A. L. songfic series!! So I hope you like it, and review please...cuz that really brightens my day. 'Cold' belongs to Annie Lennox. Oh, and cliffhanger warning...;) Thanks...******

* * *

__

_Come to me_   
_Do and be done with me_   
_(Cold cold cold)_   
_Don't I exist for you_   
_Don't I still live for you_   
_(Cold cold cold)_   
_Everything I possess_   
_Given with tenderness_   
_Wrapped in a ribbon of glass_   
_Time it may take us but God only knows_   
_How I've paid for those things in the past___

Ginny took a deep breath, and, shaking and trembling, left the bathroom and looked around. Doors were opening, and students were flowing out of the classrooms like soda out of a shaken bottle. She searched the crowd for Harry, but couldn't find him, and she wondered which class the fourth years had just gotten out of. Sighing, she figured it had better wait for study break, and hurried off to Herbology, trying to control her spinning thoughts, wondering what she would do, what she would say, what she would think if he refused her..but no, she couldn't let that possibility frighten her. She had to tell him.

_Dying is easy it's living that scares me to death_   
_I could be so content hearing the sound of your breath_   
_Cold is the color of crystal the snowlight_   
_That falls from the heavenly skies_   
_Catch me and let me dive under_   
_For I want to swim in the pools of your eyes_

Ginny looked around the common room, letting her eyes rest on the portrait hole. She couldn't concentrate. Soon he'd be climbing through that window. Soon she'd be telling him everything. Soon he'd be - no. No. No no no no, she couldn't think that. It wasn't possible. She'd tell him, and she'd wait to hear what he said. He'd understand. He'd realize. He'd know now...he was Harry Potter, after all. He was friendly, and handsome, and courageous, and delightfully mischievious...   
Her eyes never moved from the door, but her heart nearly stopped when she saw him walk through.   
_"Now..."_ she whispered sharply to herself. _"Now's your chance, Ginny, go..."_   
She got up, slowly. Harry saw her trembling hands and for a moment, their eyes locked. She looked into his green eyes, feeling like she was inside him, feeling like his eyes and her eyes were the only things in the universe...she felt like nothing mattered...she had to tell him. She took a step forward, and he moved over to her.

_I want to be with you baby_   
_Slip me inside of your heart_   
_Don't I belong to you baby_   
_Don't you know that nothing can tear us apart_   
_Come on now come on now come on now_

"Harry, I have to tell you something. _Now._"   
"Ginny, I'm listening. What is it? What's wrong?"   
"I've been trying to tell you this since...since forever..."   
"What?"   
"I love you, Harry. Wait - it isn't a little-girl crush, like you all think it is. I haven't ever told anyone this before in my life. Harry, please tell me honestly, do you like me? Or is it Cho, or Hermione? I need to know...I just want to know what to do, how to live, because I know this isn't how anyone thinks it is. It's not like anything I've ever felt before." Ginny took another deep breath....her insides were shaking...her mind was screaming....her eyes were locked. Into those beautiful green ones.

_Telling you that_   
_I loved you from the start..._   
_But the more I want you the less I get_   
_Ain't that the way things are...___

Harry took a deep breath too. His stomach was churning...he was so nervous...he didn't know what to say. He'd always sort of known that Ginny liked him, but he never imagined...this. Hermione was just his friend, he couldn't imagine ever going out with her; and Cho...well, Cho was becoming his friend, too, but he didn't even know her...he'd only played her in a few Quidditch matches; but Ginny...had he ever liked her? He searched his mind, thinking, wanting to make her happy, wanting to make himself happy, wanted to end this awkward tension between them...__

_Winter has frozen us_   
_Let love take hold of us_   
_(Cold cold cold)_   
_Now we are shivering_   
_Blue ice is glittering_   
_(Cold cold cold)___

Ginny waited anxiously, watching as he lowered his head and forced herself to turn away. She could hear herself breathing, feel her hands getting cold from touching the hard stone wall as she waited. She had to know...__

_Cold is the color of crystal the snowlight_   
_That falls from the heavenly skies_   
_Catch me and let me dive under_   
_For I want to swim in the pools of your eyes_   
__


	4. Lifted

**Author's Note: Here it is - the grand finish. I'm almost sad to see it go. I can't say anything else now or I'll spoil the story :P, so ya better read it. I hope you like it, and please review or else I might not do something like this *ever again*...;) Disclaimer at the end because if I tell you the title of the song now it'll spoil it!! ;) Hmmm...darn...but I don't want to ruin the ending either. OH WELL..."Lifted" belongs to the Eurythmics...so I *did* keep the whole Annie Lennox thing going all along. ;) And get the album 'Peace' RIGHT NOW or I will seek you out and...okay, I'm getting carried away. Stop reading my babblings and concentrate on Ginny & Harry!!!!******

* * *

_Don't be afraid when you_   
_Walk through the dark_   
_Just when you feel that_   
_Your day fell apart_   
_Stay strong_   
_Keep holding on_   
_Clear skies ahead_   
_And the dark day is done_   
_Keep on lifted_   
_Keep on lifted_

Ginny kept her face against the cold stone wall, feeling the cold reaching inside of her, all over. How could she tell him? How could she have done it? She didn't know why, didn't know how she'd done it, she only knew that she felt she'd be standing here forever with her forehead cold, her hands cold, her cheeks cold, and her ears red.   
She'd told him. She'd told him how she felt about him, at last, and she knew that she should have been happy. It was just like all her dreams had said, and then they'd go off holding hands into the sunset...but something was wrong, and the dreams weren't right. They were wrong. It was all wrong. She hadn't meant to tell him...of course she had.   
Don't get scared now, Ginny, she told herself. Be strong. Keep going. There's no turning back now.

_I wish you everything_   
_That you could want_   
_Just when the day finds you_   
_Turned back to front_   
_Stay clear_   
_Rescue is near_   
_When you feel_   
_That you're drowned in despair_   
_Keep on lifted_   
_Keep on lifted_

Harry was confused, horribly confused. He searched through his thoughts for an answer as Ginny leaned hopelessly against the wall before him. He didn't want to disappoint her with anything, but he didn't really know how he felt. He didn't know, and he couldn't think now, with her right there. His brain somehow wouldn't operate for him. He couldn't speak. What had she just told him?   
She loved him. She really did, and it wasn't like he thought at all. Ron had told him...   
Ron didn't matter now. Ginny mattered. She was waiting, and he had to tell her. But tell her what? He didn't want her to walk away full of sorrow and despair, as she had been. He put the pieces together now...the sad smile she gave him all the time...the crimson ears as he talked to Hermione, or Cho, or even Lavender Brown...she thought she wasn't good enough for him. She thought he liked someone else, but they were all just his friends. Just friends. But Ginny - he couldn't let her walk away a wreck of a person. She used to be so self-confident, so thoughtful, so loving. So...Harry caught himself in his thoughts. Could it be true? Did he really like her? His heart beat faster and faster, and he heard himself breathing as he stared at the crumpled figure of the beautiful red-haired girl in front of him. Beautiful.   
"Ginny..." She turned. Beautiful. "I love you. I never even realized it before...I'm sorry for everything."

_You're a bird in the sky now baby_

Could it be true? Was it true? It was true...and in a jumble of tears and laughs, suddenly Ginny was in Harry's arms...maybe her dreams were right after all. Suddenly everything was right. It was better than her dreams...it was so real. Real.

_Earthbound_   
_Feet on the ground___

In his arms. Ginny was in his arms. Harry smiled down at her, happy at last. He never knew...she never knew...but now they both knew. She'd never have to be in pain again. Never. He'd make sure of it!

_Now you can find peace at last_   
_Now you can find peace at last_


End file.
